Kamen Rider Drive: Drift's Mission
by LegionnaireBlaze
Summary: This is how I save the lives of humans and Roidmudes. This is how I become a savior. Rated T just in case.


**New story where 'I' will become a Kamen Rider, Kamen Rider Drift! Sort of. This will be my first time doing a self-insert and I'm going to try to save some lives both human and Roidmude! One of the Roidmudes will be 072. I will also try to make Lupin into an ally so major spoilers, this will also be part of my Dark Gaim timeline. Also there will be a couple changes like, there will be two new Kamen Riders, one of my creation, not just Drift another one, and one the people who watched Suprise Future already know. Their names are Kamen Rider Viral and Kamen Rider Dark Drive, there will also be a new Roidmude, Roidmude Number Infinity, the Ω (Omega) Roidmude. Now then let's begin!**

"Talking"

 _'Thinking'_

 _"English"_

 **"Yelling"**

 _ **Location/Flashback**_

 **Driver/Weapon announcments**

 **'Song Insert'**

Story Title

++++Linebreak++++

Hi, call me Blaze, it's a personal nickname of mine, I'm 17 years old, am X feet tall, weigh X lbs, have blue eyes, and have shoulder length brown hair, but I'm getting off track. This is how I entered the World of Drive and became a Kamen Rider, sort of.

I was walking home from school with my drawings of two OC Riders for the Drive series, Kamen Rider Drift and Kamen Rider Viral, Drift has the next-generation driver called the Drift Driver which uses Super Shift Cars and Viral uses a Viral Core based Driver that's linked to a replica of the Break Gunner, only instead of purple it's colored gunmetal grey and black, the Viral Gunner, and uses modified Chaser Cores, called Viral Shifters, as her, yes she's a woman, transformation items along with a Rider Viral Shifter. Drift's weapon is a Traffic Mace, a traffic light with a pole coming out the bottom, a slot on the side for the Super Shift Cars/Shift Cars/Signal Bikes/Viral Shifters, and an oval shaped spiked mace on the top. And I'm getting off track again. Anyways, I first noticed something was happening when a Dimension Wall passed over me and I found myself face-to-face with Kamen Rider Decade. I know what's happening here, after all it happened in one of my fanfics.

"Let me guess, you've been watching me to see if I have a pure enough soul to defend a World that, despite your powers, you cannot enter. Right?" I said to Decade with a smile.

"Yes..." he starts.

"Stop! Don't say my name!" I yell "People are reading or watching this somewhere and I don't want them to know who I am yet. For know call me by my personally appointed nickname Blaze."

"Very well Blaze. The World you'll be entering is one version of Drive's World." Decade said to me.

"I'm going out on a limb here and saying that this Drive's World is connected to Dark Gaim and Gaim Shin's World, the same one you sent Adam Evermore to. Right?" I said to Decade pointing a finger at him in a gun like manner.

"Yes. But how did you know?" Decade asked me.

"Simple Tsukasa Kadoya, the Destroyer who Connects Worlds, I am a scribe that has been working on telling his story just as another version of me is recording this story as well." I told Decade.

"Then it seems you know of your mission already." said Decade.

"Yes save every life I can, both Roidmude and human." I told Decade

"Then it seems I picked the right person for the job. Good luck Blaze" Decade said as a silver dimension wall passed through us both, Decade disappearing and me gaining super advanced intelligence, which would help for the role I would play in this World, the one who creates the Drift Driver and Viral Driver, and co-creator of a savior. I am Blaze, I am 17 years old, and that's all I'm telling you for now.

Kamen Rider Drive: Drift's Mission

 _"Time to Drift!"_

 **'Insert Surprise Drive'**

++++Linebreak++++

 **Leave a review on what you think, and now Deadpool, Pinkie Pie, or both will show up any second now and do something incredibly insane, logically impossible, or both.**

 ***Madeline Hatter* Ello there Governor! How's your insane life been cause I'm as happy as a Cheshire Kitten!**

 ***Me* Hello Madeline. Wait, Madeline! *turns to her* Where's Pinkie and Deadpool?**

 ***Madeline* Oh there a bit out of it at the moment. I gave them some of my patented "One Sip Sleep Time Tea" it's so soothing you only need to breath in the scent and your off to dream land.**

 ***Me* Well that's good to know. Wait, why do you sound sane when every time I've read about you your completely...**

 ***Madeline* Bonkers, nutso, insane, crazy, loco in the coco, kooky, and just plain mad? Take your pick there's more where those come from.**

 ***Me* Yes.**

 ***Madeline* I thought you would need a break from all that. Tea? *Pulls out a set table from her hat followed by a teapot and cups***

 ***Me* Yes please. *takes a full cup of tea***

 ***Madeline* One lump or two?**

 ***Me* I'm not answering that question cause you'll try to hit me with a mallet.**

 ***Madeline* True. Well I've taken enough of your time, I think we should fade to black.**

 ***Me* Alright let me just hit the button. *turns to big red button and pushes it***

 ***Madeline and Me* Good night all.**

 ***Fade to black***


End file.
